1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a karaoke system for acoustically outputting a singing voice input through a microphone as mixed with a pre-recorded musical accompaniment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Man consumes calorie ingested from foods or the like by activity. If consumption of calorie by activity is insufficient in relation of the ingested calorie, extra calorie may be accumulated in a body as fat or the like to have adverse influence for health, and to result in fatness. For good balance between calorie ingestion and calorie consumption, it is necessary to perform enough activity.
Therefore, in the recent years, there is increased number of people who concern about calorific amount to be consumed by exercise of a body. For example, number of steps to walk in a day is checked by a pedometer fitted on the body to check calorific amount to be consumed by exercise of walking. By knowing calorific amount to be consumed by walking, ingestion of calorie is controlled corresponding to momentum, and in conjunction therewith, the ingested calorie is consumed on set purpose to lead in calorie management or diet.
In the meanwhile, in signing song on karaoke, substantial amount of calorie may be consumed corresponding to signing of song. Calorie consumption is caused by abdominal breathing in full-throated vocalization. A significant amount is consumed by intaking and discharging large amount of air into and from a lug by agitating diaphragm. An energy to be consumed herein is equivalent to momentum consumed by running for several tens meters. It has been said that by seriously signing a song, energy consumption can be equivalent to momentum of running for 100 meters.
However, conventionally, there is no way to know how much amount of calorie is consumed in signing a song. This is because attention has not be paid for calorie consuming effect in singing a song, and dieting effect and effect for health have been over-looked substantially completely. If one can know how much calorie is consumed in singing a song on karaoke, calorie consuming effect of karaoke can be recognized to make karaoke useful in calorie management or dieting.